


Can Cas fix Dean?

by Booklover20



Category: destiel - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Castiel is a Tease, Chains, Dildos, Dominant!Dean, M/M, Minor Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Shower Sex, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Wall Sex, tying up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booklover20/pseuds/Booklover20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon!Dean comes around and Castiel is shocked. What will happen? Can he cure Dean or is Dean doomed to be a demon for the rest of his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Hot Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first destiel fic and I hope you like it! Any comments on things are always welcome and this is not beta read, so anything wrong is all me and just let me know! I am going to put this as chapters because they are each connected to each other in a sort of same story way.

Castiel was in the bunker taking a shower after coming back down to Earth to find Dean missing and Sam trying desperately to find him.The only thing Castiel can hear repeating over and over in his head was Metatron saying Dean was dead. He was so shocked that he didn't know how he was supposed to go on without Dean's laugh, his cute smirk/smile thing he had going, or the way Dean never seemed to hate him for messing things up. And now Dean was alive and had somehow left the bunker without anyone knowing.  
He stood there with his arms by his sides as he let the water come down on his head as he contemplated what could have happened to Dean. Dean wouldn't just leave for no reason, he always had a reason for doing the things he did. And it was usually to help someone, Cas thought with a smile on his face. 

As Cas brought his hands up to his hair he heard a noise like a door shutting, but he just put it in the back of his mind as Sam was still in the bunker too. Then just as he got the shampoo out of his hair the curtain to the shower was being pulled back and he came face to face with black eyes and the body of Dean Winchester. 

"Hello Cas," Dean said with a smirk on his face and propping a hand on his hip.  
Cas just stared at Dean, not believing what he was seeing and wondering if he was dreaming up Dean again like he had been doing lately thanks to his depleting grace. Cas kept standing there just staring at Dean while the hot water started to go warm and then Dean opened his mouth and said something, but Cas didn’t hear because he was still too busy staring at the guy he loved being a demon.

Cas stared at him confused for a second and Dean repeated what he said, "You gonna let me join you, Cas?" 

Castiel wasn't sure how to respond to that since he wasn't sure if he should be killing Dean or hugging him, even though he was completely naked and Dean wouldn't like that. So, he just stood there and didn’t let Dean into the shower. "How are you alive and a demon, Dean?" Cas asked without taking his eyes off of his black eyes.

"Well, I can thank the Mark of Cain for the black eyes and same thing with being alive also," he said while starting to unbutton his shirt. "So, you going to let me in or am I going to have to just stand here with you staring at me?" 

Cas blushed a little, but he didn't move from his spot right in front of Dean, who was still unbuttoning his shirt. As his chest started to be revealed little by little Cas's eyes were starting to wonder along with it. He was just making sure Dean was unscathed, at least that is what he told himself as his eyes kept wondering to the unscarred chest of Dean Winchester. His shirt was being pushed off and Cas took notice that his sigil was missing from it's normal spot on the left side of his chest.  
Dean was watching Cas with lust in his eyes and something else that was deep down inside of him, but he beat it down before it could really take root in his brain while he started to unbutton his pants after throwing the shirt on to the floor behind him. Cas was just standing there staring at him, well more at his body, and he was fantastically naked. He only got to see Cas naked one time, but he was covered in bees and he was on top of his car too, so not much was entirely seen. Cas's body was just as he remembered it and that thought brought more blood rushing to his cock. 

As Dean unbuttoned his pants and started to push them down, Cas was wondering what he was supposed to do. Did he let Dean in the shower with him or did he leave so that he could take a shower? Should he tell Sam that Dean was back now or wait till later? He threw that last thought away as Dean's pants were being lowered and he noticed that Dean wasn’t wearing underwear. Later, Cas thought as his body started to heat up from more than just the water. 

Dean had just finished shoving his pants down his legs when Cas finally stepped back and let him into the shower that had now gone warm and Dean turned the knob back up to try and get it back hot again, and when he turned around Cas's eyes had been on his rear and Dean noticed that Cas's dick was half hard already. He turned back around with a smirk and picked up the shampoo and rag into his hands and started to lather it up. He could still feel Cas's eyes on his body and he made sure to turn around and ran the rag slowly along his chest, making sure to spend a little more time around his nipples. 

Cas watched as Dean rubbed the rag along his chest and nipples and his dick got harder as Dean spent a little more time around his nipples and rubbed them ever so slowly. Dean then started to move the rag down to his stomach and Cas's eyes followed along, not wanting to miss any of it as he scrubbed his abs up with soap and then the rag moved even lower. Cas's eyes widened as he took the mostly hard dick in his hand with the rag and moved his hand up and down his shaft teasingly. He spent a good time on the tip and spread the pre-cum around with the soapy rag, but it kept beading up after the rag passed over it. Then Dean gently grabbed his balls and soaped them up and Cas's eyes just couldn't stop following wherever that rag went.

Dean stopped soaping his balls and decided to turn his back to Cas as he soaped up his legs. He heard him gasp as his ass was the only thing being shown to him and Dean took his time doing his legs just to keep Cas staring at his ass. As he straightened he stepped into the spray of the water and rinsed off the suds and Cas still hadn't said another word. 

"Do you need help washing your body?" Dean asked, turning to Cas. 

"N-no, I already did that," he responded huskily and shakily. Dean nodded and went back to make sure all the suds were washed off of his body. Dean put the rag down and picked up the shampoo bottle and raised his eyebrows to Cas. "I've already done that too," he told him and watched as Dean tipped the bottle over and poured a generous amount into his hand. 

"For not really being a human before, you sure do work fast at getting human things done," Dean said and he raised his hands to his hair and lathered his hair up with the apple smelling shampoo that Cas couldn't help but think about Dean while using it. He watched Dean's muscles flex as his hands moved in his hair and the scent of apple filled the shower. He had his eyes closed and as Cas was watching him he suddenly groaned. The sound of Dean's groan filled the shower and Cas's cock jumped at the sound of it. 

Dean stopped with his hair and stepped back under the spray and looked out of the side of his eye to notice that Cas was completely hard now. He moved his body to completely face him and grabbed him behind the neck and crashed his mouth to Cas's. Castiel's moan was muffled thanks to Dean and he couldn’t help but grab onto Dean's arms as he assaulted Cas's mouth. Dean's tongue thrusted into his mouth and he could taste beer and apple from his tongue. Dean let go of his neck and both his hands grabbed Cas's ass and spread the globes slowly. One of his fingers lightly touched his tight, puckered hole and Cas about fell in the shower and would have had Dean not had his arms around him.

"Mmm, so that drives you crazy, does it?" Dean asked smirking against his mouth. Cas's face was red and his breath was coming out in small gasps and he couldn’t help but kiss him again. Dean moved one of his hands up to one of his nipples and twisted it, just enough to cause pleasure and a little bit of pain. 

Cas groaned when he did this and his body arched to him a little, trying to get more. Dean laughed against his mouth and then he was gone. Dean moved down to Cas's neck and he started sucking on the tender flesh, leaving marks on the smooth skin. Then he licked his way down to his collarbone while still playing with his nipples and bit Cas's collarbone. Cas groaned and tried to move closer but Dean's hands were keeping him still. 

"Dean...please," he whined.

"What do you need, Cas?" Dean asked while blowing on to his nipple. 

"Y-you," he answered truthfully. 

"I was going to draw this out, but if you want it that badly, I'll speed things up." After saying this, one of Dean's fingers was being pushed into Cas's tight hole, and Dean was standing up to kiss Cas again. He worked his finger in and out and Cas's was making the most beautiful of noises while being fucked with his finger. After the muscles loosened up, he put in another one and a loud moan from Cas was heard and his hips moved back on to Dean's fingers. 

"That's my angel. So dirty," Dean whispered into his ear. "Do you want this?" he asked while rubbing his cock with Castiel's and he added another finger.

Cas moaned and nodded his head and kept moving his hips to get more. His fingers going in and out of his hole were making the most dirtiest sounds, but Cas just couldn’t care at this point. Then those fantastic fingers were gone. Suddenly, he was being pushed against the shower wall and lifted so that his legs were wrapped around Dean's waist and  
Dean was pressed up against his soaked body. 

Dean grabbed his cock and pressed it against Cas's beautiful puckered hole and he could hear Cas's breathing pick up at the feel of it. Dean pressed in and the warmth of Cas's hole surrounded Dean's cock and he fell still for only a minute before he started slamming into Cas. Cas was holding onto Dean's shoulders and arched his body at just the right moments so that Dean would hit his prostate almost every time which sent delicious tingles up his spine. 

Dean picked up speed and wrapped his hand around Cas's leaking cock and stroked it up and down in unison with his thrusts which made Cas's moans louder and even dirtier. "I'm so close Dean," he gasped out.

Dean rubbed the tip of the leaking head and squeezed a little while his cock hit Cas's prostate one more time which sent him over. As Cas came with Dean's name on his lips, Cas's hole was squeezing Dean's cock which sent the demon over right after him.

As they came down from their orgasms, Cas saw a flash of Dean's green eyes in the midst of the black and he knew that he could get his Dean back eventually. The only question was: did he have to keep having sex with Dean in order to do it? Or would there be something more?


	2. Castiel's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it is Castiel's turn to make Dean squirm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not Beta-read, any mistakes are my own. Comments on things are always welcome! I made this in chapters only because they are interlinked, but they are also not really a story. It may turn out that way, and if you want it to be that way, please let me know!

**Chapter 2**

Dean was a demon now, that much was true, but Castiel could still tell that there was still some of his old self still in there. He looked up at the ceiling above his bed as his thoughts ran wild with questions and trying to figure out what could be done about Dean's situation. He could sense that not all of him had switched over yet. Especially the other night when he could see Dean's human eyes still show up. They hadn't done anything since then and Castiel wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He still really wanted Dean, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted Dean the way he was now. That first time was rough for him and he couldn’t walk well the next day since Dean had been so rough with him, but he knew that he would still do anything to help Dean out.

"Cas?" He turned around and Sam was standing there with a worried look on his face as usual.

"Yes?" He answered, trying not to worry the younger Winchester more than normal. "I just came to check up on you." He didn’t know the real reason why one day Castiel couldn’t walk and Cas hadn’t told him. He felt like Sam shouldn’t know that his brother was there the other day and didn’t bother to come see him. So, he made up a little lie and told him that he was moving something and hurt his back.

"I'm fine, I'm feeling better," he said with a smile.

"That's good. Well, if you are feeling up to it, I'm making dinner and Gabriel is already here." He said with a small smile on his face. It didn’t come as a surprise to him that Sam was infatuated with the archangel, and Cas wanted to talk to him about it, but when he did Sam usually grew quiet so he left it alone and would see how it played out.

"Okay, I'll be there in a little bit." Cas watched as Sam turned around and walked out the door. It had been a while since they had eaten together since Dean left and Sam just wasn’t the same sometimes. Cas woke up one night to Sam sleep walking in the halls looking for Dean and he had to try and walk him back to his room.

'He doesn’t need to know about his brother right now' Cas thought to himself as he got up and put his pants on.

He was walking down the hallway when he felt something watching him. He turned around and saw nothing, figuring it was just his stress getting to him. His powers were depleting and he didn't want to use them unless it was an emergency. He figured he would leave it alone and if it became a problem he would use the depleting powers to save him and Sam. As he got to the dining room, he was suddenly dragged into a hug by Gabriel.

"Hey lil' bro!" he said while pretty much crushing Castiel.

"Hi, Gabriel." Cas said with a little smile on his face. Gabriel had been thought to be dead, but one day he showed up at the bunker, alive and well. He figured since things were not going that great for Castiel that he would stay there to help him out, just in case. Though that wasn't what he told them when he showed up at the door, but that is beside the point.

"So, how are you doing today?" He asked that every time he came over and he was starting to be an annoyance with that question, but Cas knew he meant well.  
"I'm fine, Gabriel." Castiel lied.

Gabriel just 'hmmed' and walked to sit down at the table where Sam was waiting with the food he had prepared. Cas sat in the chair across from them and they began to eat. Sam had made pancakes, probably because of his brother's sweet tooth and he would have done anything to please Gabriel which put a smile on Castiel's face.

He looked at their faces and could see the adoration they had for each other and he wished that he could get that from Dean, but right now it seemed like it would not happen. With Dean being a demon, it could change a lot of things that could have happened between them. This statement made Castiel sink into his seat a little more and his thoughts turned sad. Was there anything that he could do that would help Dean, or was he stuck like that forever?

Then as he finished his pancakes, he felt the stares on him again. He didn't turn around so that he wouldn't worry Sam or Gabriel, but he did take notice of where it was coming from. He could pinpoint it to one corner of the room, but other than that, he couldn’t tell anything else about what or who it was.

"Hey, we were going to watch a movie, do you want to join us?" Sam's voice cut through Cas's thoughts.

"I was actually going to read up on that case we had heard about and see if it is something we needed to get involved in." He said truthfully. He really was going to do that, but first he was going to see what was following him.

"Okay, well if you need help, we're here." Gabriel said to him while he dragged Sam into the living room. Cas nodded at him before he turned away and made his way to his room.

When he got to his room he looked around. The blue comforter was turned back and the white sheets beneath were rumpled from him laying in it, the dark brown dresser up against the right wall held his few clothes that he had, and the bookshelf on the left wall held his books that he came to find interesting over the years. The one thing though that he held dearly was in the chest in front of his bed. It was the book Dean let him borrow before he turned and Cas would always keep it close to him for when he wanted to read it again.

Then he heard a chuckle as he relaxed against the headboard on the bed, "You lied to them about reading up on that case." He jumped and sat up and saw Dean standing in the doorway with his right hand on the door jamb and a smirk on his face. "Never thought you could lie, my slutty little angel."

Castiel's body started to heat up with that sentence and he was pretty sure he was blushing. That voice of Dean's could do delicious things to Cas's body and instantly made him hard. Dean started to move into the room and he couldn’t help but grow anxious at what the demon was going to do to him.

Dean grabbed his chin and kissed Castiel hard on the lips with a few bites and licks here and there. "You want me so bad. I can feel it just jumping off of you, reaching toward me, wrapping around my body," he whispered this against Castiel's lips and then he licked them one last time before he backed away.

"Tell me what you want," he demanded. Cas kept looking up at Dean beside his bed and ran his eyes up and down Dean's hard body and just couldn't wait to have him inside his, but at the same time he wanted to turn this Dean into a mess, and just wanted to make him beg for Castiel's cock.  
"I want you to bend over on the bed and let me play with you, and by the time I'm done with you, you're going to beg for my cock." He watched as Dean's eyes widened and he lost his proudness for a little bit before he put the smirk back on his face.

"Really now? Is that what is going to happen?" He said as he bent down to Castiel's eye level.

"Yes Dean, very much so." He got up before Dean could comprehend what happened and pushed him face first into the bed with one of his thighs between Dean's. His upper body was on the bed, but his lower half was still hanging off. He leaned over his back and whispered into his ear, "I know you want me in you. I put you together Dean, I know your likes and dislikes and I know every sensitive place on your body." Dean shivered and his body grew warm just from having Castiel behind him.

Castiel then preceded to unbutton Dean's pants and started to stroke him through his underwear, already he felt the wetness at the tip. "See? You already want me and I can't wait to see what will happen when you are not given what you want." He kept stroking Dean through his pants and he could hear Dean's breathing pick up from arousal.

Dean's hips were slightly thrusting into Castiel's hand and he couldn't help but chuckle a little at the sight. Who would have thought that Castiel, angel of the lord, could get Dean to do this. "You should see yourself Dean, already thrusting into my hand even though I have barely touched you."

Castiel finally gave him what he wanted and he put his hand in his underwear to feel the silky feel of his cock and he heard a gasp coming from Dean's mouth. He smiled and continued to stroke him up and down and every now and then he would rub the tip with his thumb, just to feel the shiver that ran through Dean's body. He pushed Dean's shirt up with his other hand and eventually he got it off of him and started to kiss down his spine. When he couldn't bend anymore, he let go of Dean and when Dean whined from not having his touch, he smiled and pushed Dean's pants down and took them off.

"Don’t worry, I'll have my hands on you again." He took Dean's glorious ass in his hands and separated them to see his tight hole. "Mmm, just knowing that I get to have you first makes me feel so blessed. I am going to ruin you from having anyone else." Cas got on his knees behind Dean and blew a breath at his hole which made Dean squirm and gasp.

He leaned forward and licked the hole and Dean started to moan and was pushing his hips back into Castiel's tongue. He started to lick and suck and bite at the tight ring of muscles which just made Dean even more desperate to get more. Cas stopped what he was doing and went to his bedside table to get the lube, and when he turned around he saw Dean wasn't hold himself anymore and his upper body was completely sagged on to the bed. Castiel decided to make it better for him and placed his entire body on the bed and kept his ass in the air.

"You are already a mess Dean, and I barely did anything to you. Have you been having fantasies of me doing this to you? Jerking yourself off but never getting the satisfaction from it because I was not there?" Dean just laid there and didn’t answer Cas.

Cas grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, but not roughly, he didn’t want to hurt Dean. "Answer me Dean. I want to know what I do to you without being there."

"Y-yes, I get off all the time to the thought of you Cas. I can't get enough of your voice or your eyes and the way your body moves just does things to me." He let go of Dean's hair and stroked it instead, approving of the answer.

"Thank you Dean," he slicked up one finger and slid it up and down in between Dean's ass, each time barely touched his hole. He pressed it in when Dean started to make little noises in the back of his throat, and he moaned Castiel's name when the first digit entered him all the way to the knuckle. It went in really easily and he was surprised to feel that Dean was already wet and a little loose around his finger.

"Dean, did you happen to do something before coming here?" he asked and brushed his finger against that spot of nerves which made Dean arch and sent his ass back onto his finger even more. Dean nodded, "Yes. I couldn't help it, I knew where I was going and I just wanted you as much as I wanted you to take me and I fucked myself with something I had specially made."

"Ah, so what is this thing that was specially made?" He inserted another finger and was scissoring his fingers, which he really didn't have to do with what Dean had done already earlier.

"It was a dildo that was made to look and have the size of your cock." Dean moaned from Castiel's fingers and Cas decided to insert a third one for Dean answering his question.

"What a naughty boy you are, wanting to fuck me but to also get fucked yourself." Castiel smiled and watched as his fingers went in and out of Dean's hole. "Maybe you aren't such a badass demon as you like people to think. You are just a demon that wants an angel's cock."

"Soon, you won't be an angel," Dean growled out. Castiel stopped his fingers and Dean whined from not having the movement and started to rock back on to his fingers.  
"That wasn't nice Dean. How could you say that to me?" Cas was sad and mad at the same time that Dean had decided to bring that up.

"Because it is true," Dean gasped out while he continued to work himself on Castiel. "That may be true, but right now, I'm an angel. And you still want this angel." Castiel bit out and removed his fingers from his more loose hole. Dean made a whining noise and tried to push his hips back so that he could find them again.

"What do you want Dean? Tell me what you want and I may forgive what you said and give it to you," Castiel said while he had pulled himself out of this pants and was rubbing lube on himself.

"I want you, I want your cock inside me, driving into me and pounding me into the sheets," he said while his hips were still trying to find something, anything that Cas could give him.

"Oh, so you want this?" he asked while he rubbed the tip against his wet hole. Dean didn’t answer, but he did nod which Castiel deemed was good enough and pushed into Dean, bottoming out immediately. Dean arched and moaned loudly, "Cas!"

Cas grabbed his hips and started to drive his cock into Dean's tight hole. Dean was moaning and making these dirty, delicious sounds that almost sent Cas over the edge, but he shook it off and kept pounding into Dean. Cas saw movement from below him and saw that Dean was reaching toward his cock which Cas grabbed his hand and put both of them above his head, "I want you to cum only from my cock inside you. I want to see you come apart from without being touched." He kept one hand hold both of his while his other hand kept a hold of Dean's hips.

"There are so many things that I am going to do you now that I know you want me this bad. I am going to make you wear those lovely panties I know you like and fuck you in them, I am going to make you sit on my desk naked while I work and tease you mercilessly with whatever I have on hand, I'm going to make fuck yourself on that special dildo and I'm going to watch as you do and see yourself come apart with just me watching you." Castiel positioned himself and every time he was going in and out, he was hitting Dean's spot which sent made Dean make more noise and he begged for more.

Castiel hit it one more time and he felt Dean stiffen below him before he screamed Castiel's name and he felt his hole tighten up around his. He kept fucking Dean through his orgasm and finally he went over the edge himself. He looked down to see some of his seed coming out of Dean's hole which made him smile.

He pulled out and even more came seeping out of his hole and Cas pushed it back in as best as he could. He leaned down and reached under the bed to grab his box of toys and found the thing he was looking for. He pushed the plug into Dean's hole, making sure to keep his cum inside of Dean.

"You are to keep this in until I get back here tomorrow," he whispered into Dean's ear after leaning over his body. Dean whimpered and nodded his reply before he collapsed fully on to the bed after Castiel let him go. Cas looked at Dean's eyes and saw Dean's beautiful green eyes looking to the side before they closed and when they opened again they were black, but Castiel could see a dark green where Dean's eyes were.

Cas got up and grabbed a towel and cleaned them both up before he grabbed Dean's body and curled up behind him. They both didn’t really need to sleep, but Castiel had started to sleep more now that his grace was dying and his eyes were closing before he knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr, and if you want to follow me, my name is destielcutie.


	3. Not So Happy Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.
> 
> Sorry it has been so long. I am in my last year of college and things just got away from me! Please don't hate me for not updating in forever!

Cas wakes up to Dean hovering over him with his eyes back to their original black. Dean growls and forces his hands to the side of his head and holds them with his own.

“You will never be allowed to do what you did last night.” He growls out before shoving Castiel’s hands further into the pillow.

“You were not saying no last night,” Cas smirks and raises his hips to rubs against Dean’s. Dean was definitely excited still and that definitely made Cas’s blood heat up.

“That was the body, and not me. It seems that I had a momentary lapse and you took advantage of that.” Dean shoves his legs down onto Castiel’s and stopped him from rubbing against his cock.

“I didn’t take advantage of it when you were begging for it. You wanted me inside of you. You loved everything I did to you.” Cas smirks knowing that he is getting to Dean even if his eyes were still black.

Dean dips his head to Cas’ neck and bites it hard enough to leave a bruise. It doesn’t hurt Cas, but he knows that humans usually don’t like seeing marks of possession on others. It makes them uncomfortable for some unknown reason. Cas doesn’t mind the mark and actually revels in it because that means that something in Dean is wanting him no matter what he might say.

“I am going to show you who really is the dominant one in this,” Dean growls this into his ear and Dean grabs both of his hands with one of his and Dean reaches beside the bed to the side table there and grabs something metal. Cas looks and sees handcuffs with angel sigils on them. He should probably be scared, but this is Dean and no matter what form, Dean would never hurt him.

Dean cuffs his hands to the rungs in the headboard and moves down to do the same with his feet, but these didn’t have sigils on them. With his failing power, he wouldn’t be able to really get out even if he wanted to. He looks up to Dean standing at the end of the bed smirking at the work he has done to Cas.

“Now, you will be mine and you will be completely helpless.” Cas lets him believe this because even though his power is failing, he can still use his grace to do other things. Something he wasn’t going to let Dean know right now.

As Dean crawls up Cas’ legs, he leaves bite marks and kisses along them along the way to his cock. By this point, he is fully erect and can’t wait to see what Dean might have in his mind to do to him. Dean licks up the length of his cock and sucks the head into his mouth before letting a fang scrape a little on it. Cas flinches, but doesn’t do anything else. He can see Dean smirking at this and knows that he is trying to spur Cas into something, but he doesn’t know what he wants from this experience.

Cas watches as Dean turns his head to run a fang down his cock and back up which sends shivers down his spine and he tries to get Dean to do more than just tease him by shoving his up towards Dean’s sensuous mouth. All Dean does is smirk and take his mouth off of his cock to tease him more.

“You can’t be serious. Is this your big idea? Tease me until I am begging?” Cas sighs and falls back against the sheets.

“You will be doing more than begging. You will be groveling for my cock. You will want it so bad that nothing else will be able to satiate your hunger.” Cas scoffs at this to see Dean’s reaction.

“What? You don’t believe me?” Dean leans down and licks the tip and sucks hard. Cas bows off the bed and groans as Dean lets go again.

“See? You already want me. You want to get off so bad that just doing this is driving you crazy.” Dean drags a nail up and down his cock while laughing at Cas trying not to show a reaction. “You want me so bad, I can feel it coming off of you in waves. This is what you want right?” Cas looks down to see Dean rubbing his own cock in his hands and his breath speeds up at the sight of Dean doing this. Who knew he had a thing for Dean rubbing his own cock?

“Hm? Are you going to answer me?” Cas nods. “Well then what is your answer? You want my cock?”

Cas nods again while staring at this wonderful cock and its owner, “I can’t hear you Castiel. I need to hear you say yes,” Cas swallows and looks Dean in the face, “Yes.”

“Yes what? You need to be specific.”

“I want your cock inside me.” Dean keeps rubbing and rubbing, up and down and it is driving Cas crazy.

“Mmm that’s what I thought you wanted.” Dean rubs more, but he doesn’t given Castiel anything. Just stares at the angel and his reactions to what Dean is doing.

As Cas’ breath speeds up, Dean stops and walks over to the closet and takes out a box. “You know, I got this stuff a long time ago. Before I was a demon. This stuff was always able to get me off when no one else would or could.” He stares at Cas when he says this like it was his fault that he didn’t help Dean when he needed it.

Dean brings the box beside the bed and takes out a vibrating dildo that looked to be a good size and would be able to hit him in the right places. Cas swallows deeply and watches him move to the end of the bed where he kneels on the bed in between his spread legs. Dean rubs his hands along his thighs and kneads as he moves closer to his ass. Cas squirms at this and Dean laughs at his discomfort.

“Have you ever tried one of these, angel?” He shakes his head no and Dean laughs more, “Then this will be fun.”

Dean leans down and takes Cas into his mouth again. While Cas is distracted Dean lubes up the toy and places it as Cas’ hole. Cas gasps at the feel of the toy sitting there and can’t help but wonder what this toy can really do. Dean looks up to Cas’ face and smirks at what he finds while he starts pushing the toy in him.

Cas moans and Dean decides to turn the toy on to really see the angel squirm. Cas bows off of the bed and tries to get the toy to go deeper, but with Dean’s hand on it there is no chance of that happening.

“Now, I can’t have you getting off. This is the lowest setting and I will leave you here while I go take care of some business. Then when I come back, we can have some fun.” Cas whines, knowing he is going to be left here alone with a toy inside of him and with nothing to do about it while Dean is gone for who knows how long.

Dean pushes the dildo deeper inside and Cas gasps at the vibrations sending shivers to his nerve endings. The toy was touching him in the right places, but it was on a low enough vibration that he would not be able to get off even while Dean was gone.

“That’s my angel. Always wanting to be seen as one who doesn’t do this kind of thing, but you enjoy being tied up and being submissive to me.” Dean smirks and pushes it in deeper, but he pulls it out a little bit to create some friction. He starts fucking Cas with it a little, but it just isn’t enough to put him over the edge.

“I need to get going now before this thing I’m dealing with disappears. So, don’t go anywhere and lie here like a beautiful angel and don’t be getting yourself off or there will be consequences.” Dean pushes the toy in all the way and pushes the vibration up another notch, but even this level isn’t enough to get him off which makes him groan.

Dean gets up and leans down to lay a kiss on the head of his cock and winks at Cas before he puts on clothes and watches Cas from the corner of his eye the entire time, enjoying the way the angel looks tied up to the bed. He stands in front of Cas one more time to really keep the image in his head and disappears. This was going to be a long day, but Cas did notice that Dean’s eyes had a hint of green to them before he left. Maybe, this was the kind of thing that needed to be done in order for him to return.


	4. Chapter 4: Dean is Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay! I have been super busy with school and final projects that I haven't been able to write! Please don't hurt me! I love you all! Here is a new chapter!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.

Castiel lies there while the toy inside of him is vibrating. Every now and then the speed will pick up and Cas bows off the bed in pleasure and curses Dean for having the toy. Dean must have been close enough by to make the toy go off while he was away. The demon knew exactly when Castiel was relaxed was doing fine with the vibrating and that is when Dean would up the vibration.

Castiel relaxes again, but this time the vibration doesn’t go up. “Aw, Cas. Were you looking forward to that one?” Cas looks up at Dean as he walks through the door of the room they are in.

“I am fine.” Castiel answers and Dean nods only to turn the vibration up again. This one was on the highest setting and Cas moans while the vibrations go through his body. The vibrations go through his body and setting his nerves on fire. The demon chuckles and pulls out another toy from the box. The vibration is still high and Castiel can’t see what he pulls out, but he feels Dean pulling at the toy already inside of him. Cas moans loudly as Dean moves it to just the right spot that makes his toes curl.

Dean chuckles at this and kisses Cas’s knee. “Poor Cas, I know you are so close and yet you cannot do anything about it. I am definitely not going to do anything about it either. Unless, you play nice.” Cas glares at the demon and notices that there is more green in them. This makes Cas want to play along. As long as he can get his Dean back.

Dean takes the toy out, but makes sure to touch everything along the way. Cas relaxes on the soft bed and looks at what Dean has in his hands. This time it is a cock ring. Cas whimpers and tries to scoot up the bed away from Dean. He grabs his ankle and holds him to the spot and Dean smiles at him.

“Ah, so you do know what this one is.” Dean leans down and licks at the leaking precum on Castiel’s cock. He whines again and wants Dean to do more than just lick him. If he could only get friction then he would have the release that he needed. Cas looks up to the handcuffs holding him to the bed and glares at them in hatred. He has never needed release more than he did now and the demon didn’t seem to want to help him any time soon.

Dean notices where Cas is looking and laughs at the look on his face when he sees the handcuffs. “Do you need release that bad? Do you want to cum my angel?”

Castiel looks back at him, “Yes,” he says quietly. His voice rough and husky from the pleasure coursing through him.

“Well it might be a while before I let you do that, but I won’t use this cock ring on you this time. Don’t worry though, we will be using it in the future.” Dean goes back over to the box and pulls out a blind fold.

He walks over to the bed and places the blind around Castiel’s eyes. “This should heighten other things that will be happening to you. I hope you don’t mind me doing this, but I can’t have those gorgeous blue eyes looking at me when all I want to do is fuck my anger out using your body.”

This makes Cas whimper and his body heats up at the crass words that Dean is using. “Your body is meant to be fucked by me and I cannot wait to use it to my liking. You will be begging me for more after we are through.”

Cas can hear Dean moving about the room and by the rustle of cloth, he can tell that Dean is removing his clothing. The room falls silent and Castiel begins to wonder if Dean left him alone again, but then Cas feels Dean on top of him. Dean leans down and traces a fang along Castiel’s throat.

“Mmm, your life pulses beneath my teeth. Just to have you this close and vulnerable” Dean shivers. “It does something to me.” Dean smiles even though Cas can’t see him and runs a hand through the precum along Cas’s stomach.

Dean leans over and takes Cas’s mouth with his own. The kiss immediately becomes heated and Cas can feel all of his anger through his kiss and drowns in it. Their tongues dance with one another as Dean uses one hand to pinch his nipple which makes Cas whine against his mouth. Everything is sensitive because of the pleasure he has been assaulted with for the past few hours and the blindfold heightens it even more.

Dean backs off of his mouth and leans down to the nipple he was pinching and laves at it. Cas whines and squirms beneath Dean’s expertise. Dean brings up his hand covered in Cas’s precum to his mouth and places the fingers on his lips. Cas opens his mouth and Dean shoves them in for Cas to suck.

“That’s my angel. Taste yourself on my fingers. Lick your cum clean from my fingers.” Cas wraps his tongue around Dean’s fingers and licks the cum off of his fingers. When Cas stops for a second, Dean bites at his nipple causing pain and pleasure to shoot through him. “No stopping now. We want to make sure my fingers are completely clean.” Cas complies and continues the cleaning with his tongue.

Once Dean deems his fingers clean, he backs off of Castiel’s nipples. Cold air blows across his nipples causing them to become more erect and shivers to go through his body. Dean stands up from the bed and looks down to the red areas around Cas’s nipples. He smirks at the bite marks and hickies he left on the once unmarked angel. Dean grabs the bed and moves it to the center of the room. Cas gives a yelp of shock when the bed moves but doesn’t try to move from where he is on the bed.

“We’re going to do something different now.” Cas can hear Dean near his head and he gets a little worried. Dean leans down and runs his nails along Cas’s chest and stomach. He lightly touches his cock and Cas squirms under the touch. Dean grabs Castiel’s chin and tilts his head back over the edge of the bed. It isn’t the most comfortable position with the handcuffs on, but Cas doesn’t have much of a choice.

He feels Dean lean down next to his head, “Relax your throat. I wouldn’t want to hurt that precious voice.” Dean runs a fang on his ear as Cas does as he is told.

Cas can feel Dean’s cock on his lips and opens his mouth to allow Dean inside. Dean moans at the wetness covering his cock. The angel has a great mouth and he is going to make sure to use it. Dean slowly fucks Castiel’s mouth and throat at first, but then he stops. “I want you to suck on me. And keep sucking until I tell you too.” Cas would have nodded, but that would have hurt both him and Dean.

Cas starts sucking on Dean’s cock and the feel of the silky hardness of it makes him crave for him even more. Dean starts fucking his mouth more and this time he speeds up. Cas can feel the cock in his throat and he moans at the feeling of the cock inside of his mouth.

“You love that cock don’t you? I know you want it somewhere else. Fucking you.” Dean lets out a groan and finally stops throat fucking Cas.

Dean moves along the side of the bed while running his nails along Cas’s body. He picks up the toy at the edge of the bed and turns the vibration to the highest setting again. Cas can hear the toy and squirms in anticipation of what it could bring him.

Dean shoves the toy inside of his angel and starts fucking him with it. Cas shouts his surprise and moans loudly at the toy inside of him. “I know you want something more, but don’t worry. I will make sure that the toy isn’t the thing that will get you off.” Cas groans and buries his face in his arm, but Dean moves his face back to facing him. “Don’t hide that face. I want to see the faces you make while I’m fucking you.”

Dean finally stops, but it was right before Cas’s release which makes growl at Dean for.

“Now, that isn’t anyway to talk to the man who can give you everything you need.”

“I-I’m sorry. P-please. Please help me.” Cas whines.

“Help you with what?” Dean teases.

“Give me your cock. I need your cock inside of me.”

“Ah, I thought you would never ask.” Dean grabs Cas’s right knee and holds his leg up to get to Cas’s hole. He can see the puffiness of it from the pleasure he has been giving him and it sends shivers through his body knowing his angel is ready for him.

Dean leans over and grabs the lube from the bed and rubs his cock with the stuff. He might be a demon, but he doesn’t want to hurt his angel.

Dean looks up at Castiel’s face. He is gasping with pleasure and his body is squirming while waiting for Dean to do something. Dean smiles knowing that he is the only one that can do this to Cas and bring an angel to its knees.

Dean lines himself up with Cas’s hole and rams his cock inside making the angel groan loudly at the feeling. “You like that, don’t you angel? I know you do. I can feel your hole grabbing at my cock. It’s pulsating and waiting for me to move.” Cas whines, but Dean moves inside of him.

At first, Dean is slow knowing that it won’t do much for Cas and smiles when Cas starts to fuck himself back on Dean’s cock. He loves knowing his angel needs him this much and knowing that he will be the only one he needs. Dean starts to pick up speed and before long he is ramming his rock hard cock into Cas’s thoroughly used hole. The room is filled with groans and moans as the two start to reach their climax.

The Dean stops. “No! No, please Dean!”

“Please what?” Dean asks in a breathless voice.

“Please, I need you! I need you to give me release. I need your cock.”

“Is my cock the only cock you will ever have?” Dean finishes the sentence with a shove inside of Castiel.

“Yes! Of course! I could never have another.” This seems to have satisfied Dean and he starts moving again at the same brutalizing pace.

Dean moves Cas’s leg and this time he is hitting Cas’s prostate with each slam. Cas is grasping at the cuffs above him and keeps chanting Dean’s name which only spurs the demon on more. Before long they both reach that same area again where they are close to their orgasms. Castiel wants to cum to bad, but he is not sure what Dean wants.

“Come for me angel.” Castiel cums with a shout and Dean’s name on his lips. He feels Dean reaching his climax at the same time and can feel the hot jets of his seed filling Cas up.

Dean lets go of Castiel’s leg and pulls himself out of him. Cum leaks out of Cas’s hole which only makes Dean smile at seeing the angel marked on the inside. He leans up and takes the blindfold off of Cas to see his cerulean eyes and smiles when Cas smiles at him tiredly. This angel is something different. He can feel something happening inside of him, but he doesn’t know what it is and isn’t going to think on it. He reaches up and undoes the cuffs, and Cas rubs at his sore wrists. Dean sits back and Cas props himself up on his elbows.

“Well angel, how did that feel? Did you like that?” Cas nods because he knows his voice will betray his feelings for Dean and he doesn’t want the demon to get angry with him and revert back into a demon more. Cas can already see some more change in Dean and he knows he needs to keep working with him to get his old Dean back.

Dean gets up and walks into the bathroom where he hears the shower turn on. Cas lays back in the bed and doesn’t move to clean himself up any. He will deal with it at a later time, but he knows that is eventually going to have to tell Sam about the things happening to Dean. How would he take it if Dean just came back out of the blue with no explanation as to how or why?

Castiel listens to the shower running and eventually sleep overtakes his tired and worn out body. Unknown to him, his body is starting to change because of the proximity of the demon. His powers are starting to come back to protect him from the demon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to, you can follow me on Tumblr, my name is destielcutie ^-^


End file.
